


【GGAD】回家的诱惑(沙雕pwp)

by claudiaaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiaaw/pseuds/claudiaaw
Summary: 两王一后，继母梗，中年夫妻，儿子小盖，盖哥把邓老师让给小盖开苞用，顺便满足他自己的恶趣味。





	【GGAD】回家的诱惑(沙雕pwp)

CP:  
盖哥/熟妇  
小盖/妈咪  
分级：NC—17

盖勒特长到12岁都是属于没妈的孩子，他爹叫格林德沃，本市著名游手好闲不法分子，不知道年轻的时候跟谁犯得风流事，留下了个私生子，就是他盖勒特。

格林德沃三天两头犯事进局子，根本没空管他儿子，盖勒特就住他那个话很多天天打牌的姑妈家。

牌友人来人往的也没人理小屁孩儿，所以这小子从小就特孤独但是又聪明，继承了他爹一切的有的没的基因，不喜欢跟人说话，惹急了就干你。

但是据说他第一次见邓布利多就扑进了他怀里，抬起头甜甜的笑了，喊了声“妈咪~”每次邓布利多跟霍校教职工们说这一段的时候都洋溢着母性的笑容，甚至要几度落泪。

“这孩子太可怜了。”邓布利多擦了擦眼睛。教职工们隐约觉得好像有什么不对，但都挠挠头，又欲言又止了。

邓布利多，霍校著名校花，年轻时候回眸一笑百媚生，一整个街的人跟着他屁股后头跑，后来因为跟了格林德沃，大家惧怕这黑帮头头的淫威，就改成只感偷瞄了，一般都要偷拍三百多张，然后加#DumbleDAME#tag发社交网站上。

盖勒特今年16，这个年纪最容易荷尔蒙过剩，高中班上的同学张口闭口的都是女人和那事，珍藏的porn能塞满整个pad。

他对这些不敢兴趣，只不过是为了显得不那么不合群，就随口也跟着他们聊聊，开开黄腔，但事实上是，他们家里的破事可比网上的那些刺激多了。

盖勒特踩着滑板冲进院子，不出意外又碾死了外面刚新种的紫罗兰。他偷偷把花扶起来，又添了两把土，确定没人发现之后从房子后面绕了过去，爬上院子后那颗伸到房间的老树，翻进了二楼的书房。

毕竟他是逃学回来的，他刚炸了化学教室，准备回家先躲躲，如果不想被他爹发现以后暴揍他，他最好别走大门。

等他静悄悄的提着鞋子准备溜进自己房间的时候，他听见了一声压抑的喘息，他经过主卧，看到房门半敞着。

他悄悄从往里望去，房里的妈咪被爹压着，眼角绯红，还挂着泪珠，他爹压着腰狠撞了几下，妈咪被撞出了几声气声的呻吟——我们先来介绍一下他爹和他妈咪的风流韵事。

讲到他妈咪和他爹的风流情史都忍不住满头问好，他妈咪也不知道看啥他爹啥了，铁了心要跟他。

据说他们从小青梅竹马，后来闹翻了，二十年没见，再见面邓布利多就成盖勒特妈了，然后不辞辛劳的奶大孩子，边工作边养娃，顺带还要日常把进局子的格林德沃捞出来。

他妈咪是这么讲的，当时他妈咪一边抱着他一边哄他睡觉(其实他老大不小根本不用哄，他故意想让妈咪陪他的)，“我当时确实是铁了心不跟他的，但是我看到你啊，这么乖的小可怜，跟他一定要学坏的，就下定决心要带好你，即使一直跟他都无所谓了。”

当时他把这话告诉他爹的时候，他爹勃然大怒，“放屁！明明是因为老子器大活好！”

当时他还不太明白“器大活好”什么意思，当然现在他完全懂了。

他看着他爹那大屌挤进他妈咪的肥臀里，干的他妈咪梨花带雨，看的他也是下体膨胀，恨不得代替他爹的位置跟他妈咪云雨一番，妈咪发现了他，惊恐的睁着水眸，长睫毛上还挂着欲滴的泪珠。

盖勒特邪魅一笑，伸出舌头舔过自己整个中指，还模仿着抽插的动作，妈咪羞的满脸通红，被他爹的巨屌一顶，闭紧眼睛，更是叫的苏媚入骨。

盖勒特一回自己房间就翻开手机，翻到一张妈咪全裸着睡着了，身下还就流着他爹精液的照片，这是他在他趁他爹去洗澡的时候偷拍的，还顺带香了一下妈咪丰满的奶子。

想到这个，他立刻拉下裤拉链，对着照片一阵撸动，全射在了手机屏幕上，他喘着气，看着自己的阴茎，没他爹大，没他爹长，颜色还泛着处男粉，唉，他长叹一声，但又转念一想，没关系的吧，反正我还在长身体，总有一天能满足妈咪的。

讲到盖勒特对他妈咪的肖想，已经不是一天两天的事情了，从他第一次见到妈咪的时候，就已经爱上了他，更何况只是不瞎都看得出来，他妈咪对待他比对待他爹也就好那么130倍吧，他自然觉得他妈咪爱他比较多，正所谓被偏爱的就有恃无恐，他总是想方设法逗弄妈咪。

比如说在洗碗的时候，他会故意提出要帮忙，然后让盘子直直的对准水龙头，把水全部溅到妈咪身上，装作想和妈咪玩水仗的样子，满足的看到他被水淋湿的透明衬衣，紧紧贴在身体上，胸前的红点诱人亲吻的挺着。

他甚至会故意去掐，看着妈咪隐忍的表情，还一边笑嘻嘻的说，“妈咪好色哦~”妈咪却不推开他，只是覆着盖勒特的手，柔声轻斥着。

还有的就是喜欢缠着妈咪陪他写作业，当然因为妈咪是老师，所以更加理所应当了，他喜欢妈咪靠近他给他讲题，他就直愣愣的盯着妈咪，偷偷的去闻他颈间的香气。

有时候实在写不出来了，就窝在妈咪怀里撒娇，亲他的嘴，频繁的嘬吸，直到把他亲到同意暂时放弃为止。

另一个小把戏就是掉东西，一会趁妈咪不注意就把笔弹下去，妈咪就会俯下身去捡，有时候掉到桌子底下去了，他就要跪在地上撅着屁股去捡。

整个腰部凹陷下去，肩胛骨撑开，尤其是那个屁股，丰腴性感，盖勒特想腰再往下一点是不是可以把布料撑破呢，于是他恶劣的光脚去踩妈咪的腰窝，先是试探的轻放上去，接着逐渐用上力，让妈咪的小腹都贴在地板上，高撅着臀部还在伸手够笔，也不反抗。

盖勒特倒是松了脚，却分开腿跨坐在妈咪腰上，头蹭在温暖的背上，下身在妈咪腰部来回挺动着装作十分天真无邪的语调，“驾、驾，妈咪当我的马好不好，让我来骑一下。”他裤子里的阴茎都硬起来了，在邓布利多敏感的腰中部来回滑动，“盖勒特，快下来，我找到笔了。”他带着耐心温柔的语调说着。

“嗯，好。”盖勒特下来的时候从他的臀部滑下来，阴茎隔着布料刮过他的臀缝，温度高的吓人，当邓布利多站起来的时候，脸上带着绯红，却要故作镇定的继续帮他写作业。

他最爱妈咪这种隐忍的表情的，每次都在挑战妈咪的底线，但他却一次又一次的全盘接受，盖勒特在心底觉得妈咪也是喜欢他这样的。

当然格林德沃不是傻子，尤其是他人送“欧罗巴大陆第一醋王”称号可不是吹出来了，他当然连自己儿子都不会放过。

所有的醋意都会在夜晚爆发，他会舔着邓布利多的奶子，一边狠操着他，“死小子那么让你喜欢吗？每次我要干你，你都还半推半就的，恐怕他说要吃奶你都能给他流出来。”邓布利多惊喘一声，“你胡说什么呢，他还是个小孩儿呢。”格林德沃分开他的双腿，挤进他多汁的肉穴，“我在他那个年纪不早把你干的死去活来了吗？更何况这小子简直就是我年轻时候的翻版，我看你是想抛弃老情人跟你儿子双宿双飞才好。”

“啊——别进那么深…”邓布利多被顶的眼角出泪。“他也不小了，我看这个时候是时候赶他出家门，让他一个人住了，别让他一天到晚黏着你。”格林德沃狠力抽插著他的肉穴，敏感点不断碰到男人的肿胀棒身，粗硬的阴毛刮的小穴泛着酥痒，甬道处处都被男人的巨物奸淫到了，邓布利多讨好的柔声说，“别让他一个人出去，至少等到他成年吧……”身下也不停的摆动着腰身，迎合着男人的撞击。

听见邓布利多竟然为了他儿子在他面前这么低声下气，格林德沃更是气不打一处来，“你还要等着他成年再来操你吗？邓布利多教授可真是道德楷模，啧啧。”

“格林德沃，你不要以为谁都跟你一样，脑子里只有这个。”他气极了，推开格林德沃的胸膛，起身让小穴吐出粗大的肉棒，淫靡腥臊的液体流了出来。

格林德沃也不气，而是悠哉的靠在床头，拿手揉捏着还没发泄的龟头，“你是说哪个？是指我一天到晚都在想——怎么把你操的主动来求我吗？我打赌你儿子想的次数绝对不比我少，要不然让我们试试，我输了就让他继续待在家，你输了他就立刻给我滚蛋。”

邓布利多皱着眉，“怎么赌？”格林德沃凑近他，大手覆上他的小穴，挤压着肉穴，排出里面他之前射进去的精液，白色的浊液流出小穴，顺着臀缝弄脏了床单。

“你就这样去他房间等他，他要是能忍着住，不把你上了，就算你赢了。”格林德沃伸出两指插入小穴里翻搅着，让剩下的精液流出来，还有更深的地方就没法照顾到了。

“哈~”邓布利多羞耻的拍开他在自己下身作乱的手，“这怎么行！”“怎么不行，他要是真没有想法，你怕什么？怎么，你现在心虚了吗。”格林德沃拍了拍手中丰腴白皙的臀瓣，软肉波动着，娇嫩的皮肤上留下了红色的印子。

“先把你身上的骚腥子味遮一遮，省的他闻到他老子的精液味。”格林德沃拿起床头的玫瑰精油，倒在自己手上，抹在邓布利多的锁骨、胸部，还不忘揉着他丰满的乳肉，“看来我是要把你免费送进饿狼嘴里了，腿张开点。”邓布利多分开了柔软的腿根，格林德沃将手上剩下的精油抹在他的腿根处，顺着揉上了小穴周围，最后又用食指摸了下还带着白浊的穴缝，“唔——”刺激的邓布利多抖了一下。

“好了，把浴袍披上去吧，他估计过几分钟就回来了。哦，还有这个。”格林德沃把手机扔给他，“打开视频模式，放在对准你们的地方，做个证据。”

邓布利多披上了浴袍，掩盖住了身上性爱留下的痕迹，正准备过去的时候被叫住了。“别让他玩的太狠了。”格林德沃走到了他身边，压嗓子柔声说完后又亲了他一下，邓布利多撇了他一眼，没回应他，关上卧室门走了出去。

——————这玩意还没完——————


End file.
